Indescribable
by NyaJay
Summary: All that we love deeply becomes a part of us.
1. Chapter 1

**Indescribable**

Standing behind the bar, Elizabeth takes a deep breath, a soft smile playing at her lips as she glances around the room. It's been three years since she took over Jake's bar and she couldn't be happier with it. Sure, it had been an uphill climb to get the place to where she wanted it, but it was worth the battle. What was once a challenge to maintain the place is now running like a well oiled machine. It didn't hurt that her friends pitched in every once in a while. Not to mention her husband who felt inclined to get her security system upgraded and ensure that she had the best bouncers possible. The very same bouncers that will come in handy with the bar's anniversary celebration taking place in just a few hours.

"Hey, Liz," the voice of one of her closest friends sounds off from the doorway.

"Juan," Elizabeth walks out from behind the bar to wrap him in a warm embrace. "It's so good to see you. Thanks for making the trip last minute."

"Of course," Juan assures with a shrug. "It's been quiet a while. Why don't we catch up while they set the stage?"

"Sure," Elizabeth agrees, walking back to the bar while he plops down on one of the stools. "Soda or beer?"

"Soda," Juan replies, accepting the glass once she pours it for him. "Sucks that I won't be in town for long. I've missed this place."

"Yeah," Elizabeth replies with a smile. "Tortures of being a famous singer, huh?"

"You can say that," Juan shrugs. "I'll be back one day, though, you can count on that. Once I'm ready to settle down, I'll be back for good."

"I'll hold you to that," Elizabeth says as she pours herself a glass. "So, catch me up, tell me everything."

For the next couple hour, the two have a good long conversation about all that has happened since they last spoke. So much has happened in the last couple years that they weren't short on things to talk about. By the time they realized it, it was time for Juan to do his mic check and for her to put the final touches on the bar before her people start showing up for the night. The bartender is already getting the bar stocked for the night while the girls are getting the tables and pool tables set. All that was really left to do was have the bouncers do their rounds before stationing themselves at the door. One inside, one outside.

"Hey, Cody," Elizabeth greets one of the bouncers when he steps inside. "Everything set?"

"Yeah, boss," Cody assures. "We did perimeter and made sure to replace the locks in the back storage. Shouldn't have anymore trouble with break ins."

"That's good, thank you," Elizabeth shakes her head. "Are you gonna be outside tonight?"

"Yup," Cody replies, holding up the clipboard. "Got the list from Zander. He'll be making his way inside once he's done securing the storage area."

"Sounds good," Elizabeth says before handing him the radio. "Make sure to radio inside if you need anything. I'll have one of the girls bring it out to you."

"Will do," Cody assures before giving her a slight nod.

Just as Cody is walking out the door, Elizabeth's about to walk back to the bar when her attention is pulled to the man that walks in after Cody steps outside, a soft smile touching her lips. Meeting his eyes for a moment, Elizabeth turns on her heels and proceeds to walk back to stand behind the bar, knowing he'll follow and stand across the bar from her once she does. She wasn't expecting him till later on that night, but she's not one to complain. Not when it comes to him anyway.

"You got a minute?" he asks her, accepting the bottle of beer from her.

"Depends," she replies simply. "Business or pleasure?"

"A little of both," he replies simply. "Your office?"

"Sure," she says with a tilt of her head. "After you."

"Ladies first."

"And they say chivalry is dead," she says with a chuckle before leading the way to her office, leaning against her desk as he shuts the door behind him. "So...business first?"

"Sure," he replies with a shrug, walking to stand right in front of her, his hands running up the sides of her legs to rest on her waist. "Business first."

"Very well, Mr. Morgan," Elizabeth takes his hands from her waist, dropping them before walking to sit behind her desk, gesturing to the chair. "Have a seat."

"Okay," he says with a chuckle before sitting down. "I met with the five families earlier today and the verdict is in."

"I'm on the edge of my seat," Elizabeth says simply, eyeing him curiously. "What's the verdict?"

"Read it for yourself," he says simply, pulling the paper from his jacket to slide it over to her. "Giambetti wrote it out himself."

"Well, that changes things," Elizabeth says as she snatches the paper off the desk to read it over, a smile plastered over her face at the verdict. "They approved it."

"Jake's is now officially a safe zone," he voices for added effect, knowing how much this means to her. "Giambetti endorsed it and assures that it will be a personal offence if anyone goes against the protection order."

"Thank you," Elizabeth says, folding the paper and sliding it into the desk. "Are we moving on to the pleasure part now?"

"Sure," he smiles softly, rising to his feet as she does, swearing he could hear his heart pound against his chest as she slowly made her way into his arms. "Elizabeth."

"Jason," she whispers, reaching up to caress his face in her hands as he leans in to claim her lips with his, completely lost in his embrace. "Love you."

"Love you," he whispers back, meeting her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"You, dear husband, are beyond words," she replies simply, letting out a deep sigh. "Are you staying or coming back later?"

"Later," he replies. "Still got a couple things to handle. I'll be back with Sonny."

"That works for me," Elizabeth assures. "I still have somethings I want to get done and that would be impossible if you're here."

"Distracting?"

"More than you could ever comprehend," Elizabeth laughs softly, kissing him softly. "Go. I'll see you tonight."

It would be a long moment of staring into each other's eyes before they go their separate ways, Elizabeth watching him as he walks out of the bar, the door closing behind him. Letting out a deep breath, Elizabeth gets back to work on the bar, making sure that everything will be set for the event. Juan will be playing a whole set for the opening hours before he has to get back on the road with his band. After which, she has the karaoke system set up for some wholesome fun. Something this town could use a whole lot of, that's for sure.

**Page 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Indescribable**

As the night began and bar started to fill up with everyone that was invited to the anniversary, Elizabeth stands by with a proud smile on her face, watching as everyone takes a moment to sign the large board she put up to commemorate the night. Jake's has been an important structure in many people's lives as she's thankful to be able to provide it to them now. Watching as people come together, friendly and civilized for the night, Elizabeth is thankful for it all. Before long, Juan starts his set, pulling most of those in attendance to make their way to the makeshift dance floor.

"Liz, hey," Robin calls out to her just as she's about to pass their table. "Looks like tonight's another success, huh?"

"Looks like it," Elizabeth takes a glance around before meeting her eyes. "But I try not to get ahead of myself."

"Of course," Robin smiles softly. "But, hey, whatever you end up with, I'm sure it'll be appreciated. I know I appreciate it."

"I'm glad," Elizabeth replies honestly. "I just wish there were more I could do."

"Trust me," Robin insists. "You have gone above and beyond. Gotta leave some for the rest of us to do, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Elizabeth says as she hugs her tightly. "Thank you for being here."

"Nowhere I'd rather be."

"Do us both a favor and enjoy tonight okay?" Elizabeth says as she pulls away. "Lord knows you doctors deserve it. That goes for you, too, Patrick. Make sure she has a good time."

"Of course," Patrick smirks slightly. "Count on it."

"I'll hold you to that," Elizabeth says before turning back to Robin. "I gotta make my rounds. Make sure you find me before you leave, okay?"

"Will do," Robin promises. "Go be awesome."

Smiling softly, Elizabeth gives her a nod of agreement before making her way around the room, checking in with everyone to make sure that they're all having a good time. Getting to the corner of the room, she can't help but smile at the sight of her guys as they sit to themselves. Though they haven't been her life for too long, it seems as if they had always been there, and she's beyond thankful to know them. To have them in her life. Walking over to them, she hugs each of them, thanking them for taking the time to be there.

"As if we'd be anywhere else," Johnny counters simply, holding up a shot for her. "Tequila."

"Thanks," Elizabeth says before taking the shot. "How'd you know I needed one?"

"Call it instinct," Johnny shrugs. "Jason's about five minutes out."

"We heard you got the protection order," Francis comments. "Congrats."

"Yeah, thanks," Elizabeth shakes her head. "It was a tough sale, but we pulled it off."

"Given your back story and what you do with this place," Francis shakes his head. "It was only a matter of time."

"Well, for whatever reason, I'm just thankful it was approved," Elizabeth says honestly before stopping one of the waitresses. "Do me a favor and get another round for my friends here. On the house."

"Yes, ma'am," the waitress replies before walking off.

"No arguments," Elizabeth says to the guys before they could say anything. "I'll see you guys later."

Walking away before they could contradict her, Elizabeth makes her way to the door, intent of meeting her husband at the door. With things running smoothly in the bar, she can finally afford to take a moment to herself and she couldn't think of a better way to spend her downtime than to wait for her husband.

"Hey, Liz," Zander greets her when she gets to his post by the door. "Things are pretty quiet tonight. Just a few arguments here and there, but nothing unusual for this bunch."

"That's good. The less drama the better," Elizabeth comments with a shake of her head. "What about you? You got everything you need?"

"Yeah, for sure," Zander assures. "You have them keeping me well fed and hydrated that I almost feel spoiled."

"Good," Elizabeth says simply before pulling open the door. "Just means I'm doing my job."

Stepping out into the crisp night air, Elizabeth takes a deep breath in before letting the door shut behind her, a calmness settling over her as she secures her jacket around her. She had put so much work into tonight that it felt liberating to finally have it in full swing. Talking to Cody for a moment, making sure he had everything he needed, as well, Elizabeth walks off to the side to wait for her husband, knowing he'd park on that side. What she hadn't expected, however, was for her sister-in-law to be with him and Sonny.

"Emily!" Elizabeth exclaims, running right into the other woman's arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh my god, I had no idea you were coming."

"That's what makes it a surprise!" Emily counters, pulling away to meet her eyes. "Surprise!"

"I hate you," Elizabeth counters with a shake of her head. "You said you were stuck in Greece!"

"Yeah, well, I lied," Emily laughs softly. "You really think I'd miss tonight? I know how much this means to you. Really, what kind of friend do you take me for?"

"Oh, shut up," Elizabeth says linking arms with her. "Come on, lets get you a drink."

"Yes, please," Emily agrees. "Preferably tequila."

"Don't worry," Elizabeth assures. "I've got you covered."

"Do you think she even noticed we're here?" Sonny teases as they watch the two women walk into the bar. "I'm almost offended."

"Come on," Jason shakes his head. "I'll buy you a drink."

While the guys head for the bar, Elizabeth takes Emily into her office to pull out the bottle of tequila that she's been saving for this exact moment. Emily moved to Greece to complete her residency after she and Nikolas got married a couple years ago and it's been tough being with her. With the bar taking up most of her time, she hasn't had too much time to travel for a visit, so, having her here now was just the icing on the cake for the night. Two hours later, half the bottle gone, the two make their way back out to the rest of the public to rejoin the festivities.

"Hey, you," Elizabeth says as she walks into her husband's arms once she's certain his game is over. "How's your night?"

"Good," Jason replies simply. "Where's Em?"

"Making her rounds," Elizabeth replies. "Thank you for flying her back to town. It means the world to me."

"Anytime," he says softly before claiming her lips with his, laying his forehead against hers as they pull away. "Love you."

"Love you," she replies wholeheartedly. "So...tell me...what's a girl gotta do to get you home?"

"Just say the word," Jason says simply. "I'm ready when you are."

"Good to know," she whispers, kissing him softly before pulling out of his embrace. "A couple more hours."

"I'll be here."

"Duty calls," Elizabeth says after a moment. "The guys are at the corner. I'll come find you when it's time to go."

"Okay," Jason replies. "See you soon."

"See you."

Holding his gaze for a long moment, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before turning away to get back to her hosting duties, knowing there was more than enough time for what they are both thinking. By midnight, her people can keep things running while she calls it a night. Walking Juan to his tour bus, she thanks him again for adding the bar to his tour list before watching him take off once again. He'll be back one day, she knows it, for now she'll just be proud of his accomplishments and continue to root for him from afar like a good friend should.

Making her way back inside, she can't help the laughter that bubbles up at the sight of the start of karaoke. Leave it to her guys to be the first ones on the mic. Shaking her head, she makes her way to the corner of the room, straddling her husband with a devilish look upon her face. The start of karaoke marks the end of her night. Having already made her rounds to say goodbye and thanks to those in attendance, she is officially free and clear to go home with her husband for some long overdue alone time.

"Lets go home," she whispers, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Okay," he whispers before kissing her softly, accepting her hand when she rises to her feet, following her out of the bar. "This way."

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth questions him when he guides her to the back of the bar, absolutely confused when the bike comes into view. "How?"

"I dropped it off earlier," Jason says simply as he straddles the bike. "Up for a ride to nowhere?"

"Like you even have to ask," Elizabeth says as she quickly straddles the bike behind him. "Show me the wind."

Draping her arms around his waist, she takes in a deep breath as the bike roars to life, sending a familiar feeling surging through her veins as they take off down the streets of the town. Speeding up the winding road and back down again, Elizabeth couldn't think of a better way to tie the night together than a long bike ride through town. After a few hours of riding, the loving couple make their way back to their penthouse where Elizabeth shows Jason the only thing that rivals a long bike ride through town. A long night of lovemaking that stretches right into the early morning hours.

"I love you, Jason Morgan," Elizabeth whispers as they lay intertwined upon the bed, slowly coming down from the height of passion. "Forever."

"I love you, Elizabeth Morgan," Jason replies, placing a long, gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Forever."

**Page 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Indescribable**

Early morning, cup of hot cocoa in one hand, cup of coffee in the other, Elizabeth walks out of the bar kitchen and makes her way over to her husband who is currently pouring over last night's profits. Jason has done her books since she took over the place, insisting that it's a safer, less expensive, way for her to maintain her books without having a stranger do her books. She simply agreed to ensure more time with him through the week. Setting the coffee down in front of him, she gently kisses him before taking a seat next to him, cradling her cup of cocoa.

"How's it looking?" she questions after taking a long sip of her cocoa before setting it down on the bar.

"Good," he replies as he finishes the calculations. "Ended on a high end, even after deductions."

"Okay," she says, facing him head on. "Hit me with it then."

"Roughly ten grand to each foundation," Jason replies as he slides over the books. "If you want, you can use savings to make it a flat ten."

"Sure, sounds good. I can make up the difference with a few karaoke nights over the next couple weeks," Elizabeth says after looking over the numbers. "You gonna have Bernie print out the checks?"

"Already texted him," Jason assures. "Should have them to you by this afternoon."

"Now that we have that out of the way," Elizabeth slides off the stool to push his legs apart, nestling against him as she gently strokes the back of his neck. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Work," he voices, though she already knows the answers. "I've got stuff to handle. I'll be home for dinner."

"Too bad I won't be," she counters. "After I hand out bonuses to the staff, I'm going to spend time with Emily before she heads back to Greece."

"So that's how it's going to be?" he says teasingly. "My sister shows up in town and I'm left eating dinner alone?"

"We both know that's not true," Elizabeth says, kissing him softly before intently meeting his eyes. "You could always have dinner with Sonny."

"Funny," he shakes his head before rising to his feet, sliding one hand to grip the back of her neck before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Have fun tonight. I'll see you at home after."

"We'll see," she calls after him as he's heading for the door. "Who knows? Maybe Emily'll convince me to fly to Greece with her tonight for a visit."

"Elizabeth."

"Yes?"

"I'll see you at home tonight," Jason says firmly before smirking slightly. "Or I'll see you in Greece. Your choice."

"Home," she laughs softly. "For Nikolas's sake, if nothing else."

"I'm sure Cassadine thanks you," he shakes his head. "Love you."

"Love you."

Gathering the books, Elizabeth takes them back into her office to store in the safe, wanting to get things situated for tonight seeing as she won't be there. She always tries to get things in easy to run order when she knows she's not going to be there. The more user friendly she can make things, the more likely the place will still be standing when she returns the following day. While she's getting things situated, Jason's making his way to the main warehouse to oversee shipments.

"How's it going?" Sonny questions him hours later when the last shipment docks.

"It's going," Jason says simply. "I'm going to do the books after this."

"That's fine," Sonny replies. "Corelli and O'Brien can take it from here."

"Okay," Jason accepts. "Busy tonight?"

"The wife occupied?"

"Sister priority," Jason admits. "Well?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Jake's?" Jason offers. "Drinks and pool."

"I can go for that." Sonny accepts. "Carly's taking Bobbie and the boys to the island for the week, so, I can use the distraction."

"Okay then."

With Sonny heading out, Jason gives a nod to the guys before heading upstairs to handle the books, knowing full well that they could handle the last shipment without him. Getting into the office, however, a stack of travel books catches his eye, bringing a thought to his mind. Though he knows that they can't go travelling anytime soon, with their priorities still needing their full attention, Jason starts to have a pretty good idea what he could plan instead. It'll only be for a couple days, maybe even a long weekend, but something is definitely better than nothing and he's definitely going to make the most of it.

"Hey, Kelly," Elizabeth greets her friend when she knocks on the doctor's office door and is permitted entrance. "Working hard or hardly working?"

"Well if it isn't my favorite bar owner," Kelly Lee rises to her feet to hug Elizabeth before leaning against her desk. "Saving the best for last I see."

"How do you know I'm not dropping yours off first?"

"Because Lucy called earlier to let me know that you were making your rounds," Kelly says simply. "She couldn't help but boast about how generous you are and all the good your donations will be for the upcoming Nurse's Ball."

"Okay, so, then second..."

"Uh-uh," Kelly shakes her head. "I called Ned. He told me that you dropped off your donations to Lila's foundation already."

"Keeping tabs on me are you?" Elizabeth feigns offence. "For shame."

"Just admit it," Kelly counters with ease. "You saved the best for last."

"A cause near and dear to my heart, yes," Elizabeth shakes her head, handing over the envelope with the donation. "I trust you will put this to good use."

"The women's shelter and I thank you," Kelly says, placing the envelope down on the desk. "Really, Elizabeth, this will go a long way. I'm sure the other organizations would agree."

"I hope so," Elizabeth replies. "I just wish I could do more for them all."

"Robin told me you felt that way," Kelly counters. "You put us all to shame, you know that?"

"I do not," Elizabeth scoffs at the idea. "You know what I mean. There's just so much that needs doing."

"Yeah," Kelly sighs. "We all must do our part and, trust me, you do more than enough."

"Now that that's out of the way," Elizabeth says with a soft smile. "How about a late lunch? Eli's?"

"Sounds perfect," Kelly says before grabbing her purse. "My treat. No arguments."

Later that night, Sonny and Jason make their way into the bar, finding it running smoothly in Elizabeth's absence. They were just about to play their third round of pool when an unusual sight caught their attention. Telling Sonny to stay put, Jason makes his way out to the front of the bar, finding the Giambetti boys in a daze. One of them badly injured, most likely a bullet wound, clearly in need of medical attention and fast. Guiding them to the back entrance, he places a call to Sonny to meet them upstairs in room next to his old apartment. Ending the call, he places another one to his wife, knowing their usual doctor was out of town.

"Never a dull moment with you guys, is there?" Emily comments when she and Elizabeth make their way into the apartment to get started on their latest patient. "You ready Liz?"

"Ready," Elizabeth says as she slides on the gloves Emily hands her. "Everyone else, out of the room."

"Mrs. Morgan," Max Giambetti calls out to her, gaining her attention. "Save him. Please."

"We'll do our best," Elizabeth promises him. "Go with my husband. We'll come get you when we're done."

"Some girl's night, huh?" Emily comments once they're alone in the room. "No wonder we don't get too many of them."

"Yeah, of course," Elizabeth laughs with a slight eye roll. "The distance between us has nothing to do with it, right?"

"Sure, I guess that could factor into it, as well."

"Yeah," Elizabeth shakes her head. "That could factor into it a bit."

Jason and Sonny work on getting Max to calm down enough to tell them how this happened while the two women get started on saving his younger brother. The very sight of them put them on edge simply because neither of them knew that either men were going to be in their town to begin with. To have them both show up in Port Charles not too long before one of them gets critically injured, Jason and Sonny are in need of answers and fast. When did they get to town? Who did they meet up with? Why did this happen? And what happens next?

**Page 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Indescribable**

It took them a good amount of time, but they finally got Max to calm down enough to tell them what happened. Finding out that they were in town to meet up with Jason about a possible threat made the moment that much more dire with Milo in his current condition. Apparently they were ambushed leaving their hotel, but he couldn't wager a guess as to how their location was compromised so quickly. They took every precaution that they were taught to. They watched for tails, traveled under an alias and made sure that they couldn't be traced.

"Emily," Sonny voices when she walks out of the room, signalling for Jason to keep Max seated, not needing the guy to pass out again. "How's the kid?"

"He's in rough shape," Emily says honestly. "Any longer and it would have been an entirely different outcome."

"So he's going to make it?" Sonny questions, needing to be sure.

"He's going to make it, but I'd advise against moving him anytime soon. Two weeks should suffice." Emily explains. "Elizabeth's getting him comfortable. I left a week's supply of medication."

"Thanks," Sonny says with gratitude. "I appreciate you coming through for us like this."

"Yeah, well, it was Liz who asked," Emily says with a shrug. "Not much I wouldn't do for my family."

"Of course," Sonny accepts, stepping aside for her to walk over to Jason and Max.

"Your brother is going to be just fine," Emily says to Max, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You did good by bringing him here. If you're ready to see him, you can go right in, I'm sure having you close will help him."

"Thanks, doc," Max says before quickly standing and hugging her, pulling away just as quickly. "He's all I got, you know. Only brother I got."

"He's lucky to have you," Emily says with a soft smile before watching him run off to the room, turning her gaze to Jason once he's gone. "I hate to save a life and run, but I have a flight to catch. Do me a favor?"

"Sure," Jason replies simply.

"Whatever is happening right now, whatever reason has that guy in the condition he's in," Emily says seriously. "You keep your head on a swivel and you keep our family safe. Understand?"

"Understood," Jason says before pulling her in for a warm hug, knowing it'll be a while before he sees her again. "Same goes for you. Stay safe out there."

"Always," Emily promises. "Miss you guys already."

"Johnny's downstairs," Jason says as he pulls away, meeting her eyes before she can argue the point. "For my peace of mind."

"Okay," Emily accepts. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you, too," Jason says, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Go on. Wouldn't want you to miss your flight."

"I'm sure you would, but I appreciate the thought," Emily laughs softly. "I'll be seeing you."

It's no secret that her brother doesn't like her husband, doesn't even respect him, but she always appreciates that he's willing to make an effort for her sake. He's even managed to be civil with him on occasion, something she has come to see takes a great deal of effort on Jason's end and it just warms her heart to know the length he'd go to see her smile.

Saying goodbye to them, she makes her way out to the front of the bar where Johnny's waiting, hugging him in greeting and thanking him for the ride. She knows the inherent risk they take on the daily for them and that's a debt you can't repay. Which is why she does what she can for them, when the time comes that her assistance is required, much like tonight.

"Hey," Jason voices when his wife walks out of the room and Sonny leaves them to themselves. "You okay?"

"I am now," she assures, letting him take her hands into his. "Seeing Milo like that...it took me back for a moment..."

"I know," he says gently. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she replies with a soft smile. "Keeps the reality present, you know?"

"Still," Jason sighs. "You don't need this kind of reminder."

"I'm okay," Elizabeth assures him. "Truly, Jason, I'm fine. It was only for a moment."

"Okay," he whispers, knowing she can handle it, but wishing she didn't have to. "Francis is on his way to take you home. He's going to stick with you until we get a handle on this. Same rotation as last time."

"Understood," Elizabeth replies without hesitation. "Come home when you can."

"Someone call for their big brother?" Francis comments in the doorway, smiling slightly when the two turn to face him, knowing how much Jason hates putting her safety in the hands of someone else.

"That would be me," Elizabeth replies with a smile of her own before turning back to her husband. "Love you."

"Love you," he whispers, meeting her eyes for a long moment. "See you soon."

"I better," she replies firmly before allowing him to release his hold on her. "A promise made is a promise kept."

"Understood," Jason assures before turning to Francis. "With your life."

"Always," Francis states before holding out his arm for Elizabeth. "Ready?"

"Ready," Elizabeth replies, taking one last look at her husband before she walks out of sight. "Any thoughts on dinner? I'm starving."

"No worries," Francis assures. "I got you covered."

"How?" Elizabeth questions when they get to his car and she finds bags of takeout. "You always seem to know what I need."

"Years of experience," Francis counters with ease, helping her into the car before getting into the driver's seat. "How does a movie marathon sound?"

"Sounds perfect," Elizabeth admits. "Thanks, Fran."

"Anytime."

While they are heading to the penthouse for a night in, Jason is making his way to the ambush sight, needing to see if he can pick up some kind of trail or hint of where the shooters went. As dangerous as it is to be out there on his own, he takes this task over calling Giambetti to tell him what happened to his son. Sonny will make the initial call, boss to boss, before Max takes over to fill in the blanks. Knowing Giambetti the way he does, that's one call he's more than glad to not be present for. Being out on the streets will lend some ease to Giambetti, knowing that Jason is out looking for those responsible.

"What did you find?" Sonny questions him when he gets back to the bar, thankful to have the place closed for the night.

"They were good enough to avoid cameras, but it was definitely a sloppy hit," Jason explains. "If they were any good, neither of them would have made it out of that ambush."

"Which lends truth to Max's story about a new organization trying to make its way through the ranks," Sonny sighs, knowing that this was about to get worse before it got better. "Giambetti is going to find a way to make it stateside again. Until then, its on us to figure out who did this and end it before anyone else gets hurt."

"Guess its a good thing Carly decided to leave town this week," Jason comments. "The less we have to worry about the better."

"Yeah," Sonny agrees. "But she won't stay gone for long. We need to end this and fast."

"Agreed," Jason replies. "I have the guys calling in whatever contacts they have to get a read on the situation. I'll have Stan continue his search on the area to see if we can get even a glimpse of these guys. With any luck, they'll slip up and show their hand."

**Page 4**


End file.
